Benutzer Diskussion:Waluigi
Archiv - Juli 2008 bis Februar 2010 *Archiv - März 2010 bis Anfang Juni 2010 *Archiv - Anfang Juni 2010 bis Anfang Juli 2010 RE:Kategorien Danke, eine Frage noch: gehören Cover auch in die Spielekategorie? Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 17:24, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Noch eine Frage: gilt das gleiche wie bei den anderen großen Kategorien auch für Kategorie:Item? Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 16:14, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Die wenigen (88 Seiten + 67 Bilder) mache ich jetzt, viel ist es nicht. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 16:23, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Artikel Hey, ich weiß nicht ob du es noch vor hast, aber von den gelöschten Artikel, wirst du noch die Inhalte nutzen und auf einer neuen Seite einbauen?--Link1205 19:45, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Es geht!!! Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wo du mich darauf hingewiesen hast, dass ich die Bilder nicht in Gallerien sondern als Bild einfügen soll. Ich habe es deswegen nicht gemacht, weil immer wenn ich auf das Symbol geklickt habe, hat sich mein Internet aufgehängt. Merkwürdigerweise geht es aber nun! Panflam2345678 Re:Rechte reichen deine Admin-Rechte und jemanden zu "befördern" oder "degradieren". Bei den Spezialseiten musst du mal schauen ;)--Link1205 21:18, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Spezial:Benutzerrechte--Link1205 07:35, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich will mich jetzt da eigentlich nicht in eure Diskussion einmischen, aber ich glaube, du brauchst Bürokraten-Rechte, da jeder Admin sie hat, außer du und SuperMario. Vielleicht konnte ich ja helfen. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 09:28, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) :: jup, Galaxy 2 hat Recht, man braucht Bürokraten-Rechte, also wenn niemand was dagegen hat würde ich sie dir gerne geben, damit wärst du dauerhaft Administrator. Bei wem möchtest du denn die Rechte ändern?--Link1205 11:46, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Gegenstand Hallo ist nun die Kategorie Gegenstand auch eine große Kategorie, nachdem die Unterkategorien erstellt wurden? Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 22:13, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Danke für die rache Antwort und ja, das habe ich geimeint, habe mich nur etwas verschrieben. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 22:31, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Bild in die Vorlage Hallo Wie bekomme ich ein Bild in diese Vorlage links oder rechts der oberen Leiste?: Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 16:45, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Antwort: Bot Wie immer - und auch in meiner Diksusisonsüberschrift erwähnt - auf meiner Disku geantwortet. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:38, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Datei:GalaxyBosse.jpg Hallo Das Bild Datei:GalaxyBosse.jpg besitzt keine Kategorien. Da es gerade auf der Hauptseite verwendet wird, kann ich es nicht bearbeiten. Könntest du dich bitte drum kümmern? Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 17:08, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Danke --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 17:11, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Vorlagen Hey, seh ab und zu dass du die Farben in den Vorlagen änderst, z.B. passt manches nicht zusammen wie das Rot in der Überschrift von der Spiele-Vorlage, wollen wir dies nicht ändern?--Link1205 09:50, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich find bei den vier großen Vorlagen Spiel, Gegner, Ort und Spezies sollte es aber farblich unterschiede geben, damit sie gut zu unterscheiden sind ;)--Link1205 10:08, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bilder & anderes Hallo *Ich bin nur bei der Hälfte der unkategorisierten Bilder. Mein Projekt ist es, keine unkategorisierten Bilder mehr vorzufinden. Ich wollte dir das nur als Zwischenergebnis präsentieren. *Ich werde auch in der nächsten Woche Wii-Disks hochladen, ich frage ob das passt. Ich habe aber nicht gewusst, dass Spielkarten und Disks zur Spiel-Cover Kategorie gehören. Vielleicht wäre, da ich jetzt noch einige andere hochlade, eine andere Kategorie nötig (z.B. Speichermedium oder irgendwas) Das wäre es vorerst, wie immer wird deine Antwort wahrscheinlich in fünf Sekunden hereinplatzen. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 21:49, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Es muss ja nicht jeder zu so einer Zeit noch am Computer sein. Danke für die Antwort, wir können heute leider nicht viel machen. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 08:19, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Kategorien Hallo könntest auch bitte du deine Bilder und Musik kategorisieren? Du machst das nämlich nicht, deine ganzen Musikstücke für Paper Mario 2 waren unkategorisiert. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 09:56, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Aktivstes Mitglied Hallo ich habe gerade deine Benutzerseite gesehen. Aber nur eine Frage: Bist du wirklich das aktivste Mitglied (übrigens: bei deiner Seite steht Midglied) wenn du nur die zweitmeisten Bearbeitungen und dieser jenige auch noch viel kürzer dabei ist? Nur als Frage (...) --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 18:49, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich dachte, die Bearbeitungen zählen zur Aktivität. Ich kenn da aber auch noch wen, der einmal pro Tag vorbeischaut, nämlich ich selber. Das erledigt sich jetzt bald von alleine. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 19:11, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ach, ich bin zu beschäftigt hier im Moment, habe eigentlich keine Zeit (unkategorisierte Bilder, jetzt Mario & Luigi Charaktere Kategorie...) und schreib manchmal etwas komisches hin, lass dich nicht verwirren (...) Könntest du vielleicht bitte die alten Mario und Luigi Charakter Kategorien löschen und vielleicht mal die Löschaufträge ansehen? Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 19:23, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Das hab ich schon mal bei einem Bild geschrieben, dass ich nicht alle Gegner und Charakter aus Spielen auswendig kenne, es sind auch einige Bilder in der Kategorie:Artikel mit fehlenden Kategorien, weil einfach kein Spiel stand. Ich habe noch ca. 700 unkategorisierte Bilder, nur noch als Info. Grüße aus Österreich --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 19:38, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Das kann ich nach den bisherigen Bildernamen, die ich gesehen habe, vorstellen (z.B. DCIM_00038.png oder so von Sven-Erik, seine Fotos hat er übrigens mit dem DSi fotografiert (...)) Du kannst mich übrigens ruhig als verrückt bezeichnen, weil wer würde so etwas tun außer ich? Hat ja keiner Lust dazu... Ich denke, ich brauche doch noch so ca. 2-3 Tage, da ich jetzt morgen ein kleines Kätzchen bekomme und mich um das kümmern muss. Vielleicht kann es ja zuschauen bei mir (...). Vincent übrigens fällt ab nächste Woche zwei Wochen aus, da er bei seinem Vater ist. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 19:56, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Auch Vinc arbeitet stark an Bilder, er bebildert nämlich alle Seite ohne Bilder, was ich auch eine Riesen Leistung finde. Nur macht er leider viel zwischendurch (The Super Mario Bros. Super Shpw z.B., er hat sich die vier DVDs ausgeliehen und nutzt sie jetzt wo er kann). Ich bekomme dann auch noch ein zweites Kätchen, bin gespannt, wie das wird. Ich werde mich nach Fertigstellung der Bilder für vielleicht eine Stunde den anderen nichtkategorisierten Seitren, Vorlagen und Kategorien widmen, das sind nicht viele. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 20:08, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) P.S. Bitte 20px kategorisieren, weil es auf der Hauptseite gezeigt wird. Danke wegen dem Bild, eine Frage noch: Gibt es beim Spielen auf dem DSiXL Probelme mit der Darstellung wegen der Größe? Du hast doh einen DSiXL, wenn ich mich auf deinem Profil nicht verlesen habe. Einfach nur als Hinweis, weil ich ihn mir vielleicht kaufe. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 20:51, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Danke für die Info, schöne Ferien --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 06:52, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Eine Frage zum Wiki: Weißt du, wie oft die Spezialseiten aktualisiert werden (z.B. bei nicht kategorisierte Dateien steht: Diese Daten stammen aus dem Cache, letzte Aktualisierung: 07:57, 22. Jul. 2010)? --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 09:28, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Könnte ich vielleicht ein paar Bilder hochladen? Das steht nur im Datei-Logbuch und bleibt minimiert. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 05:52, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Nur als Frage: was hast du den großes vorbereitet? --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 11:16, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ja, werde ich machen. Die Seite war bis jetzt auch nicht gut. Deswegen war auch jetzt die letzten Tage keine Galerie da, ein bisschen hast du schon vorbereitet. --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 11:20, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ein Problem, das nur Admins lösen können: Die Navigationsleiste Links mit den verschiedenen Punkten. Die meisten werden auf die Kategorie verlinkt, und dort steht nichts. könntest du das bitte nach deinem Project ändern? Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 11:34, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Benutzer Schinkenschnitzel Hallo wieder einmal Wie ich merke, ist Schinkenschnitzel zum Vandalismus gegangen. SuperMario hat ihn gottseidank gesperrt. Das er was gegen dich hat, kann ich ebenso weng verstehen als das er was gegen mich hat. Ich zitiere (mit Zensur von Schmpfwörtern) aus Toad-Suchtrupp: ... * Deine Mudda * Waluigi und Yoshi die häßliche ******birne * Galaxy2 den behinderten Niger Weißt du vielleicht, wieso er was gegen mich hat? Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 20:03, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Gut, das werde ich. Ich muuss sowieso etwas anderes machen. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 05:25, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Artikel Luigi Hallo Der Artikel ist dir ausgezeichnet gelungen, darin steckt sicher viel Vorarbeit. Einige Punkte noch: *Zitat: Mir kommt das Zitat zu lang vor. Gibt es nicht ein kürzeres in vorigen Spielen? *Super Mario Bros. Sprite: Dieses würde ich nach linke versetzt, weil es ja schon so viele Bilder gibt. Eine Anmerkung noch: Luigi ist ca. doppelt so groß (mit der Datengröße) als wie die eigenlich wichtigste Seite seines Bruders Mario. Ich werde mich wohl dann nach meinem Kategoriebilder-Projekt an dieser Seite befassen. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:03, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ich werde ihn so ähnlich wie deinen Aufbauen, wenn ich darf. Jetzt eine Frage: Kann ich jetzt wieder an den Bildern arbeiten?--Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:10, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Okay, aber ich werde es übermorgen & später noch in den Letzten Änderungen sehen. Ich habe auf 1000 angezeigt Bearbeitungen gestellt. Gut, was ein Admin vorgibt, muss eingehalten werden, sonst ist man tot. Ich werde mich um die Bilder in der Charakter-Liste kümmern. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:20, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Hochladen werde ich heute nichts ehr, ich werde nur eine große Bearbeitung machen. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:24, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Eine Frage: Wie findest du meine Bewertungsskala der Spiele auf meiner Benutzerseite? Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:36, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) P.S. Aktualisierung der Spezialseiten dauert schon vier Tage, ich werde Wikia schreiben. Gut, danke. Grüße nach Deutschland (glaub ich) --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 13:44, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Hallo, der Artikel ist so gut geworden, dass ich mich wirklich freue. Ich habe gerade kaum Zeit, aber das wollte ich sagen. Genau so stelle ich mir die Charaktere-Seiten vor! Ich dachte schon, niemanden interessiert die Hauptcharas. Ganz große Klasse! Was du für eine Datenmenge in einem Guss hochgeladen hast, ist nicht zu überbieten! Danke für die viele Mühe. Gruß Stefan86 20:44, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Löschungen Hey, wieso löscht du die weiterleitungen? Manche davon sind sinnvoll. Z.B. New Super Mario Bros wird oft von Neulingen eingegeben und wenn es diese Seite nicht gibt, dann wird sie kurzer Hand von solchen Leuten erstellt ;)--Link1205 12:34, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Sehr geil^^, so sollte doch ein Wiki Artikel aussehen^^. Saubere Arbeit ;) Wie lange hast dran gesessen?--Link1205 12:47, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::das mit den Löschungen finde ich aber nicht so toll, verdrängung hin oder her, aber sie waren von bedeutung, manche jedenfalls...--Link1205 12:56, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::jap, dann ist alles in ordnung ;)--Link1205 13:09, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Atom Buu Hallo ich habe die Seite Atom Buu etwas überarbeitet. recht das für einen lesenswerten Artikel? (es kommen noch ein paar Bilder dazu) Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 18:33, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Hauptseite Du hast die neue Hauptseite gut erstellt. Aber einen Bug habe ich noch gefunden: Das englische MarioWiki ist zweimal in den Links zu anders-sprachigen MarioWikis. An deiner Stelle würde ich trotzdem den ersten Link weglöschen. Sieht dann einfach besser aus. Und den ersten deswegen, da das Layout schlechter ist und im Gegensatz zum zweiten posten die auch nicht den Link zum deutschen Wiki. Das erste hat zwar mehr Artikel als das zweite; das zweite hat aber auch schon eine ganze Menge. Tigeryoshi 12:13, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re:Kategorien Hallo, ich habe dein Angebot auf unserer Disskussionseite eite gesehen. Es klingt verlockend, ich werde gleich nachdem ich die Vorlage:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 fertig gemacht habe anfangen. Mach ich gerne. --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 15:47, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) -(Vinc) :Es ist nie zu spät ;) Wir sollten uns vorher mal eine struktur aufschreiben und diese dann abarbeiten--Link1205 17:33, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Und das ist der Fehler im System, ein Gumba bleibt weiterhin ein Gegner und gehört weiterhin in die Kategorie:Gegner. So ist es auch mit Orten, Spielen etc. Zusätzlich zu diesen "großen" Kategorien kommen weitere spezielle hinzu, z.B. Gegner aus 'Spiel'. Dann vllt. noch Gumba-Spezies und Spezies (da er selbst eine bildet)--Link1205 17:51, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Was ist daran Ordnung, wenn eine Arbeit bloß von vorne gut aussieht und hinten bröckelt?! Da wir eine, meiner Meinung nach, gute und komplexe Enzyklopädie zum Thema Super Mario darstellen wollen ist es sinnvoll, Artikel nach mehreren Dingen zu kategorisieren und nicht nach nur einem Kriterium! Nehmen wir mal an ich bin ein Neuling und stoße auf die Hauptkategorie und klicke mich durch zu den Gegnern, da fällt mir ein, Mensch ich möchte mal Wissen was es noch für Koopas gibt. Und dann sehe ich bloß Gegner aus 'Spiel'. Das ist doch ****, nur über die Suche zum Artikel zu kommen ist nicht wirklich das Ziel. Dann stelle ich mir noch die Frage welche andere Arten von Koopas gibt es. Finde dann bei euren System aber nicht die Kategorie:Koopa-Spezies. Also ich bin kein Befürworter dieses "einfachen" Systems!--Link1205 20:30, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Achso, ich dachte, das wäre ausgestorben, da bei so gut wie keinen Seiten was dabei steht. Ich werde schauen, was ich machen kann, um die Spezien fertigzustellen. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 09:01, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Spezialseitensaktualisierung Hallo ich habe Wikia über das Prblem mit der Aktualisierung der Spezialseiten berichtet, folgendes wurde zurückgeschrieben: Das ist sehr ärgerlich, das Problem ist uns bekannt und in Arbeit. Momentan kann ich dir leider keine bessere Lösung anbieten. Ich habe einen Techniker darum gebeten, dass Update per Hand vorzunehmen, aber wann das Problem endgültig gelöst wird, kann ich dir leider momentan noch nicht sagen. Wir ziehen mit einem Teil der Wikis im Hintergrund auf einen neuen Servercluster um - sobald das abgeschlossen ist, sollten auch die Spezialseiten wieder täglich upgedatet werden. Ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 20:27, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Artikel Mario Hallo Eine Anfrage: Ist es mir erlaubt, Texte, die auch gut zum Artikel Mario passen, von dem Artikle Luigi zu kopieren? Wenn ja, wäre es praktisch, wenn nein, kann man auch nichts machen. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 14:29, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Nja, ist auch egal, damit kann ich leben. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 19:11, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Kannst du mir vielleicht einmal ein kleines Feedback zum Seitenaufbau des Artikels Mario geben? Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 08:23, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) :Okay, bitte orden sie so an wie wir sie haben. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie wir es haben. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 08:59, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) ::Danke, aber ich glaube doch, er wird länger als Luigi, da Mario in mehr Spielen auftritt. Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 11:14, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) :::Ich häng mich jetzt noch an keinen Artikel ran, ich werde dann sehen, meine Seite kommt jedenfalls stark in stocken, da mein Vater mich irgendwie arbeiten lässt (...) Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 11:58, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) ::::Mein Vater sagt, ich soll nicht so viel am Computrer sitzen. Aber ich soll Seiten einscannen, Etwas eltsam ich weiß. Das mit dem ranhängen: Das ist wegen den Seiten Mario und Luigi. Ich will mich jetzt im Moment für keinen der beiden entscheiden und nach der Fertigstellung schauen, welcher besser ist (auch in der Formulierung). Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 14:08, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Spielbrett Wir kommen wohl auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner?! Mal ehrlich was ist an der Kategorie: Spielbrett schwachsinnig?! Gar nichts, ein spielbrett ist ein spielbrett und wird auch so kategorisiert. Kann gerne noch extra unter Ort aus stehen, aber Spielbrett gehört dazu! So habe ich es auch mit Orten die ein Strand sind gemacht.--Link1205 21:10, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist doch mal ein Nenner^^, kann gerne so gemacht werden, umsetzung wird aber noch ein wenig dauern. Ich finde auch nicht sofort Ort aus 'Spielname' entfernen, sondern weiterhin beibehalten. Falls es später nämlich noch wichtig wird, kann gut damit gearbeitet werden. Falls nicht, werden die Artikel mit dem Bot rausgeworfen ;)--Link1205 21:31, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Löschungen Schon wieder hast du voreilig Bilder gelöscht. Z.B. Düsterweg.PNG wird verwendet für den Artikel Düsterweg, durch dein verändern der Vorlagen, wird dies aber nicht berücksichtigt.--Link1205 17:47, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) HTML-Codes Wir haben jetzt beide immer wieder an einem Artikel gearbeitet und die Änderungen gegenseitig rückgängig gemacht. Bevor wir jetzt doch immer wieder hin und her ändern frage ich besser nach: Darf man jetzt HTML-Codes verwenden oder nicht? Weil ich dachte immer, man soll sie nicht verwenden da es im Editor noch andere Möglichkeiten gibt (Die aber dannn im Quelltest zu viele Absätze hinterlassen). Tigeryoshi 16:55, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Achso. Ich dachte irgendwo wäre mal so eine Diskussion (Vll. auch in diesem Forum auf das ich nicht gut zu sprechen bin), aber wenn es erlaubt ist, ist ja gut (obwohl es dir sowieso erlaub ist, du bist ja Admin) Datei:SM64 Artwork.png Könntest du bitte diese Datei wiederherstellen? Ich brauche sie für die Seite Mario. Überhaupt will ich deine Lösch-Politik von Bildern und Seiten zu tiefst kritisieren. Besonders jetzt, wenn viele Seiten überarbeitet werden. Dann bleiben Bilder eben unbenutzt, werden dann aber wieder verwendet. Und die Weiterleitungen sind meistens wichtig, sieh dir doch jetzt mal die gewünschten Seiten an. Viel zu viele. Vielleicht kannst du daran etwas ändern, wir wollen doch alle das beste. Sonst könnte das für dich möglcherweise Folgen haben (keine Drohung von mir, sondern ein Hinweis. es gibt auch noch andere Admins!). Grüße --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 15:53, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) P.S.: Kategorisiere bitte auch als Admin deine Bilder!